


Your wish is my command

by waiting_till_i_bloom_451



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waiting_till_i_bloom_451/pseuds/waiting_till_i_bloom_451
Summary: SO, WHAT if he’s the 30th most eligible bachelor, he’s room is probably the same pigsty that it’s always been, so fucking what…if he’s still the same my step-brother that I’ve been in love with for years…
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Your wish is my command

Casey POV

00:00 am flashes on the tv, in the background ‘’So Mr Venturi how does it feel to score the winning goal, you’ve been on a winning spree, the high you must be feeling right now must be out of this world?’

‘’Haha, well Chip when your as great as I am this sort of stuff comes easy to you, but no, really everyone on the team helped push us to this point. The score reflects everyone’s hard work, I wouldn’t be where I am today if it weren’t for them.’’

It was almost tiring seeing him sometimes, that handsome face, the beautiful brown hair that always looked messy but framed his face so well. Sigh, seeing him made every part of my body quiver, it was sickening how looking at him made me feel…sigh I really need to stop watching his interview. SO WHAT, if he’s the Rookie of the year, he’s still the same stupid Derek that I know. The same one who pulled pranks on me, the same one who called me klutzilla, space case and every other dumb name under the same just to embarrass. SO, WHAT if he’s the 30th most eligible bachelor, he’s room is probably the same pigsty that it’s always been, so fucking what…if he’s still the same my step-brother that I’ve been in love with for years…

Bzzz 6:00 am

Sigh I really should not have drunk till that late. I really do not know what wrong with me, why did I do that…oh…I remember last night mom told me that Derek was also coming home for Christmas. How long had it been since I last saw him, how long have I been avoiding him for… Hmm let us see, I didn’t go home for thanksgiving, not last Christmas ugh it’s been 5 years huh. I had thought at 25 I would be over this by now, but it just seems like the more I thought about pushing the date the stronger I would get. That somehow, I would have the strength to not want to touch him, to hug him, to see him smile at me one more time. Ugh I sound like a bitter ex but the worst part of it is I just couldn’t, it was easier to avoid him that be reminded everyday that at some point, during the fights, during the prank wars…I fell for him, I fell for someone I’ll never get to be with. Okay there nothing I can do about it now, let’s just get ready for work and try not think about the Journey home till I am actually about the walk through the door. Yes denial is the best!

20:00

Okay Casey you just need to turn the doorknob, just grab it and just take the leap. It’s probably not going to be that bad right? Right! He’s going to be standing there saying hi to everyone and then he’ll turn around and look at you with those beautiful eyes of his, you’ll smile back say hey. He’ll say hey back from there it will fall back into the same normal vibe that you have always tried to maintain, as long as you keep a normal distance it will be…okay, everyone will be one big happy family. So, remember smile and… ‘’Casey?’’ huh wait that voice, no no no I’m not ready yet, no

‘’It is you, Case’’, he said with a smile, I could hear it in his voice, that deep wonderful beautiful voice of his. Oh my gosh if I turn around right now, he will be there. I hear a step, ‘’why aren’t you opening the door, have you forgotten how to use doors haha, guess you’re still the same princess’’ I can feel his smirk from here.  
Still with the nicknames I see, and here I thought the Rookie of the year had finally grown and developed some brain cells. I say finally turning around to look at face, it’s okay, I will be fine, it’s only Derek I just have to give him the same jokey insults and it will be fine. After this I can open the door, we go inside, we all chat, and I can go in my room to calm down.

‘’Of course spacey but I still have to call it like I see it, here let me open the door for you princess, that’s what your waiting for right. Haha I can’t be letting our royal highness do all this work, turning a doorknob can be quite exhausting work’’ 

Wha- he leaned next to my face, slowly his hand moved towards the door. With that stupid smirk on his face, the wind slightly blowing and the light from the porch cutting through the darkness. I move back just watching him go towards the door and all I could think was ‘I miss you…’ He stopped, door open and looked me eyes slightly wide until he gave me a small smile. I was almost about to speak when he said, ‘’I missed you too Casey’’ and walked through the door, leaving me stunned. Did I say that out loud, I was just about to say something when Marti screamed after seeing Derek walk through the door. Edwin and Lizzie running up next then came mom and George. The moment gone, I gather my stuff and start giving everyone hugs. That’s right one big happy family. Honestly, it was laughable how easy it was to join back into the family dynamic, I feel like I stressed myself over nothing. Everything was so normal that it was sort of painful, like I was the only who felt this inner turmoil, I guess I had been thinking too much of it sigh, hopefully tomorrow will be the same so that this week back home will go as fast as possible.

Day 4  
Just like that I had only had 2 more days before I had to go back and honestly, I was sad but also happy to be leaving. On one hand, this had been the most relaxing break I have had in a while but being around Derek was a whirlwind of ups and downs. The secret glances that made blush and a smirk always followed straight after. I was genuinely happy to see him, but it was also kind of hard because he would, well I think, he was intentionally choosing strange moments to touch me. In the hallway, caressing my arm when I was talking to Lizzie, standing behind me before leaning down to blow in my ear. He was honestly, in my opinion, enjoying watching me jump and shout why he walked away laughing. But it always stirred me up in the most unpredictable way, feeling his hand on my arm gave me Goosebumps. Feeling him stand behind me, sigh I wanted so badly to lean back and rest my head on his shoulder.  
I wanted more of something that I’ve never had and it was driving me insane and the way he said my name sometimes…yep It’s definitely been a long since I heard my name said like that, like we’re alone, like he’s just caressed the deepest part of me. Like he’s about to run his hands all over my body, whispering in a way only he could. I just want to go home at this point because dealing with these feelings was getting harder.

10:00am 

I wonder what I should do today, since everyone is out, I think may go in the garden and so some Yoga, I need to stretch out all this frustration. But first, I really want a smoothie, I wonder if there’s anything in the fridge. 

‘’Hey Case, whatever your thinking of making can I have some, unless it’s your all-natural whatever crap then am good, yawn’’.

‘’Derek, what are you doing here, I thought no one was home, and what do you mean all-natural crap, your body must be tired of all that junk food you put in there. It could use something healthy.’’

‘’Please my body and I are just fine without your fertilizer and when did I say I was going anywhere. This is my time off, why would I not spend it all day sleeping, as you know being as great as me, I need my beauty sleep’’.

‘’think your missing some there, you know some beauty’’

‘’What… am shocked Case are you saying you don’t find absolutely irresistible, and here I thought you were my biggest fan’’

‘’Please Derek (I mean yeah, I think that but am not going to say that) irresistible, more like revolting right’’

Derek took a couple of steps, ‘’here let me come a little closer, I’m sure you just need to see me live and in person to truly appreciate this amazing face’’

I took a step back, ‘’your face is fine where it is, I don’t need to see it to know that you absolutely disgusting’’

‘’See now I don’t believe that’’, he took a few more steps till he was stood right in front of me, with that stupid smirk of his. He lifted his arms and slowly put them behind me on the counter, trapping me. He slowly moved closer till his face was so close I could feel breath, the proximity was too much, and I just wanted to push him away. ‘’Now Case isn’t this better, you can examine this amazing face, what more could you wish for’’. 

I try to push him away ‘’wow Derek that’s quite an ego there but trust me there’s not much to look at’’ My heart is beating way to fast right now and I can feel my face getting flush, can’t he just move. He’s legs moved a closer, he moved his face till he was right next to ear and said ‘’there’s actually quite a lot to look if you want to see for yourself.’’ 

I tried to supress a shiver, but it didn’t work, he realised and moved closer. My mind was working a mile a minute, I was already feeling frustrated and this was not helping in the slightest. ‘’Casey…’’ Stop saying my name like, stop moving closer, I could feel his legs in between mine, moving them slowly so that he could get closer. He kept going ‘’what do you say’’, he moved his face to look at me. As he spoke all I could do was look at his lip as he said ‘’I don’t mind showing you’’, he pressed up against me, ‘’I’m sure I can change your mind’’. This was way too much for me, I looked down and my left leg was already pressed up to the side, he was holding it up. He was so close, if it weren’t for our clothes…I honestly don’t think there be anything stopping him from slowly slipping in his dick inside me, because I sure as heck wouldn’t stop him.

That thought alone made me shiver, I don’t know what my face looked like, but I was sure that the way I was looking at him must have been sinful. I can say that because the way he’s looking me and licking his lips, I couldn’t take it anymore. I kissed him and it felt amazing, he ran his tongue underneath my own. The way he pulled me closer I couldn’t stop from moaning under my breath, I wanted more, I wanted his top off, I wanted to feel every inch of him on my own body. His hand slipped under my top and caressed my breasts, it made me arch forward to follow his hand. 

All I could think was this is getting out of hand, ‘’Derek, ah, Derek, mm we have to stop, we can’t be doing this in the kitchen’’.

‘’Then, he said with a low voice that sent shivers down my spine, ‘’do you want move this party somewhere else.’’ I tried to explain ‘’no that’s not what I mean’’ but he had already lifted up my other leg and picked me up. ‘’Wait Derek what are you doing’’

‘’Well didn’t you say not in the kitchen, so we can just move to another location.’’ He said as he carried me up the stairs to his room. I was on the bed and before I knew it, he was back to kissing me. Sigh, this was already feeling too good, part of me is saying we need to stop, but it’s being drowned out by the part of that wants to see Derek with his shirt off. Maybe this was the only chance I could get to be this close to Derek, and consequences weren’t really at the top of my list when he was kissing and sucking my neck like that.

‘’Derek, I could tell I was blushing, ‘’your shirt is in way.’’ And as soon as I said that he started taking it off, ‘’Your wish is my command princess.’’

‘’Oh, is that so?’’ 

‘’Well if it’s to the best of my abilities, then it’s so.’’

‘’Then, I pointed at his pj’s, ‘’could you get rid of those too’’ I said with a confidence I didn’t even know I had. I could tell he was not expecting that, he smirked and said ‘’well before that a top for top.’’ Hmm I sat up, ‘’I could use a little help.’’ I said with a smile and he leaned down, he kissed me on my cheek then down to my neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he kept going down further. Honestly, it felt so nice, he slowly lifted my top and went straight back to kissing me. At this point I was completely fired up, I wanted to get as close as I could but clothes ugh there were becoming the bane of my existence.

I felt him unbuckle my bra and before I knew it, he was already sucking on my breast, caressing the other one. I was in euphoria, all I could do was moan, he was moving lower and lower and he removed my pajama bottoms. He looked up me asking if he could remove my underwear and I nodded, I knew my voice would betray me if I tried to speak. The anticipation was just too much, I wanted him inside me, I was about to ask for him to remove his boxers too, when he started kissing my thighs. He kept getting closer and closer, 

‘’Derek…’’

‘’Yes Casey’’

‘’Ah, you, he kissed me again, you’re not going to,’’

‘’I’m not going to what Casey, you have to use your words,’’ he was so close and as I was about to speak, I could feel his tongue on my clit. He moved so slowly, licking every angle moving his way down to the entrance and slowly I could feel his tongue moving in and out. It felt amazing, he kept increasing the speed but slowly down as soon as he could hear my moans getting louder. He was teasing me, and I wanted to tell him off but that would mean he would stop doing what he was doing and ahh I didn’t want that.

The more he kept going the closer I got to cuming and then he stopped. I looked at him as he licked his lips, he’s eyes on me as he said ‘’you can’t cum yet Casey, we haven’t even gotten to the main event.’’ I shivered at that and with the same confidence I said ‘’well you best be getting on with it, I don’t have all day.’’ The look he gave me back was sinful, ‘’really, and here I thought I could take my time, but if that’s what my princess wants, its only right that I comply.’’

When he took off his boxers, I really had to agree with all the rumors, ‘’But do you know how to use it.’’ 

‘’Don’t worry, I definitely know how to use it,’’ I watched him put on the condom, he grabbed my legs top pull me closer to him. As tip slowly started going in, I felt a shock of pleasure until he was all the inside. He moved slowly, getting a rhythm going and I could feel him hitting the deepest parts of me. It wasn’t enough I wanted more, I wanted him to go faster, I moved my legs around him and started bucking my hips. The way he moaned when I did that only added to the pleasure ‘’Casey, you’re trying to make me cum, but like I said there’s still more to go’’.

He held m legs and started thrusting faster and faster, it already felt amazing how much more did he want to give. I was about to cum and he stopped, I glared at him ‘’not yet Casey,’’ he said. Then he turned my around, this was a whole new level of pleasure. He caressed my butt and said ‘’no matter how many times I see, it stills makes me weak. Casey you have no idea how beautiful you are. I really want to find all the ways I can make you feel weak, all the ways I can make you wet, I want to find out what kind of spell you put me under.’’

Hearing him say all that was intoxicating, he was already making me feel weak, I don’t even know if I’ll be able to carry on the same way after this. ‘’Shouldn’t I saying that to you, ah, it seems like you want me to addict to this, ah, feeling.’’

‘’Of course because right now I can’t even imagine never being able to make you feel like this, I can’t imagine not being inside you, ah, Casey, of course I want you addict to this feeling that only I can give you, because you’ve had me wrapped around you’re the finger from the first moment I saw you smile at me.’’

‘’Derek’’

He changed our positions again; we were back in missionary and he kissed me deeply. I was so close, his words, the way he was thrusting inside of me it was all too much. ‘’Casey, he kissed me, ‘’cum with me.’’ He started thrusting faster and faster, I couldn’t hold back anymore, I grabbed his face so that I could kiss him and ah in that moment I thought the smug attitude he’s going to have after this. ‘’Sigh what kind of spell do you have me under me Derek Venturi because I don’t think I want anyone after this.’’

He smiled at me and said ‘’Well you are MY princess, I finally got you to look at me there’s no way am going to let you go now.’’

11:00 am 

‘’So Casey, I turn around and look at him, I told you that there was quite a lot to look.’’

‘’I knew you were going to somehow bring this back to your ego’’

‘’Haha, I just wanted to make sure know that boyfriend doesn’t play when it comes to his ego’’

‘’Boyfriend?’’

‘’Of course, like I said I finally got your to turn around, Casey I even open the door for you, do you think I’m going to risk someone coming to whisk you away, tututut no way.’’

‘’Hmm girlfriend, I mean I guess, I think I need another round to convince me,’’

Smirking he said ‘’your wish is my command.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first ever fanfic, I know it's going to be rough around the edges.  
> But thank you for all your feedback, if i get any ahaha


End file.
